1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a radar apparatus and a radar state estimation method that estimate the speed of a moving object (e.g., vehicle).
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-236570 discloses a method including receiving, by a radar apparatus mounted on a vehicle, reflected wave signals from stationary objects and calculating, by the radar apparatus, the vehicle speed from the speeds relative to the stationary objects (hereafter referred to as “Doppler speeds”).